Tetrad
by LoveShinobi-Angelv
Summary: What happens when the damsels in distress turn out to be the distressing ones? -Rated for Sexual Content- Taizen x Izumi Hiro x Kairi Note: An OC story
1. Snow

**Tetrad**

_Chapter One_

-Snow-

Izumi shivered, watching her breath as she exhaled. "Oh m-my G-god." Her teeth chattered. "It's so c-cold." She grit out, clenching her cloak and pulling it around her in attempts to warm her frozen joints.

"I c-can't b-believe uncle 'Namé w-would send us out-t-t here." The other girl barely got out.

Both girls looked similar to one another, though they were not sisters. They were cousins, cousins who were foolish enough to wear revealing clothing on their way to Yukigakure, the Village Hidden in the Snow, which was north of Konoha.

Izumi was fair skinned and slender beneath her cloak. Her long black hair was clipped back in a messy, yet stylish bundle aside from some of her bangs and the one large white streak on the right side of her head that fell down next to her face. Beneath her cloak she had on her normal, meant for the warmth of Konoha, attire. She had thigh high ninja shoes that stopped just above her knees and short black shorts. Her belly button and cleavage were showing due to the fact she had a tight, simple traditional kimono shirt that was only tied around her waist with a white sash. The shirt was sleeveless, and was black with silver lining, with the Uchiha Clan symbol on the back. On her arms she wore black fingerless gloves that stopped mid bicep, clothing her entire arm. And slung around her hips was her black belt and kunai pouch, holding all her supplies. Izumi glanced over at her cousin with stormy grey eyes and tried to cover her sneeze before it ended up all over the other girl. "S-sorry."

"Ew! I think it's freezing to my face!" Kairi said, clutching her cloak tighter about her small frame and trying to wipe off the saliva that had just been shot at her. She had on a tight mesh shirt that dipped low and revealed her cleavage. Over it was a white sleeveless top that went down in a V and tied below her fairly large bust in a black knot, the same material being used to trim the inside of the garment, with the Uchiha symbol on the back. On her arms were more of the black strips, tying around her elbows and upper arms more for looks than to actually protect her. She too wore a pair of black shorts, and her ninja boots stopped just beneath her knees. Tied around her waist was her kunai pouch, and she had a short sword strapped to her back beneath her cloak. Her long ebony hair was tucked into the hood of her cloak, but strands of it had escaped and were whipping about her face as the wind grew harsher. She squinted her violet eyes, trying to see through the thick snow. "I d-don't even kn-know where w-we are!" she wailed. "It-t all l-looks t-the s-same!"

"We're going t-t-to die!" Izumi cried out, grabbing her arms and rubbing them with her hands in an attempt to create some friction. "We're g-going to be frozen forever in this endless white wasteland!"

The ebony haired girl sniffed, trying to keep snot from dripping out of her nose. "At l-least we'll l-look beat-tiful!" Kairi said, trying to cheer her cousin, as well as herself, up.

"T-true." Izumi chattered out, stepping forward and then letting out a scream as she tumbled down a bank of snow that had been hiding a drop off. She landed with a thud in the snow and slowly sat up, sure she was now turning a slight blue. "Ouch-ch-ch!" she yelled.

Kairi rushed after her cousin as best she could. "Z-zu-zu! Are y-you alright-t?" she asked, skidding to a stop next to the older girl.

"I hat-t-te this place!" she shrieked, standing up and trying to shake the snow from her person, though more replaced where it had been.

"I wanna g-go home!" Kairi sniffed. "Who n-needs to trade w-with this g-godforsaken country an-nyways."

Izumi nodded the best she could as they tried to tread on. "N-no one! That's who!"

They both heard a loud roar and stopped dead in their tracks, despite the snow seeping into their shoes. They turned around slowly and saw something massive moving in the snow, though it looked like snow itself due to its color. "Oh…" Izumi swallowed.

"My." Kairi paled, if possible.

"God!" the two screamed out as a polar bear started charging at them. They continued to scream, clutching one another as they watched what they were certain to be their deaths get closer and closer. Suddenly two figures landed in front of them, though they appeared dark because of their thick wool cloaks. They made a few hand signs, and then suddenly a large mass of snow rose up from the ground and moved towards the bear as if it were a wave. The polar bear roared out in protest, but changed direction and began to run away from the snow, since it didn't want to be buried in it.

When it was gone, the two people released their combined jutsu, causing all of the snow to fall back down to the ground. Then they turned towards the Uchiha girls, who were standing there, still holding one another for dear life, and staring at their saviors in awe. One of the figures moved closer. "Don't you know that standing there screaming does nothing?" they asked, and it was clear by their deep voice that it was a boy.

"Seriously!" the other snapped, though he sounded more worried than angry. "And what are you wearing? The springtime generator doesn't kick in for another three _weeks_."

Izumi simply stared at the two, tears swelling in her eyes though she was too scared to cry, because she didn't want them freezing to her face. "W-we d-didn't k-know." She shivered, feeling her vision begin to blur. She was just so cold she could hardly stand it. Until finally she slumped against her cousin in a dead heap of unconsciousness.

"Zu-zu!" Kairi shrieked, worry all over her face. "Zu-zu, wake up!"

"That's next to an impossible thing to ask of her right now." The first boy sighed, walking over to them. Kairi looked up at his face and saw that he had light blue hair and eyes of a darker shade of purple than hers. She blinked, trying to keep from crying. The stress of this entire trip was just too much.

"B-but-" she stuttered, only to be cut off when he took her cousin from her grasp and lifted her into his arms.

He gave her a condescending look. "She needs to be warmed up. You both do. We'll take you to our camp, it's not far from here." He said, looking back at his friend. "Carry her will you? She doesn't look like she'll make it much longer either."

The other one nodded and went over to Kairi, giving her a small bow of his head. "If you please, ma'am." He said softly, picking her up and tucking her into his cloak, which was so much warmer than her own. She felt his hard body and she looked up into his face. She saw the tips of his grey hair sticking out from his hood, and electric blue eyes staring down at her with concern, though he had a cloth over the lower half of his face to keep away the cold. "We'll travel fast." He assured her as they took off in the snow. Kairi buried her face against the warmth, not having the strength or willpower to see where they were going. And it wasn't much longer that she fell asleep from her slowing pulse.

* * *

Izumi groaned, stretching slightly as she cuddled against the hard form beside her. She was so warm and comfortable she could only assume she was having a dream. Her arms were wrapped around something, and as her fingers slowly began to explore, her eyes opened in fascination, because it sure felt like a body. When she did open her eyes, she was met with the smirking face of one of the most gorgeous boys she'd ever seen. His hair was a soft light blue and his eyes were the prettiest color of indigo. "Hey." He said in a low voice, letting his hand run up her side, which she now felt was bare.

"Um…" she turned a dark red. "Hello." She responded, now taking in the whole fact that she was only in her bra and underwear pressed against a shirtless hottie in a snug and cozy tent. Her embarrassed blush soon faded into a soft pink. "Oh wow…" she giggled, "This is the best lucid dream I've ever had." she said pressing against him and letting her leg sneak between his. "And you're a lot hotter than any guy I've ever dreamed of before." She said excitedly, feeling her body prepare itself for what was to come in the blissful dream.

"Then we shouldn't waste such a wonderful opportunity." He said, beginning to trail his hands up her back before they moved down and he gripped her rear, bringing her pelvis closer to his. "You never know when you're going to wake up after all." He murmured, sounding completely alluring.

Izumi let out a soft moan as their bodies formed together. "You're right." she whispered softly, grinding against him. This felt so incredibly real she almost wanted to never wake up, and it was by far the best sexy dream she'd ever had. She looked up at him, leaning closer to his face, only to have him close the distance as they started to kiss and eventually make out. Being bold, as she never would awake, Izumi let her hand slide into his boxers, grabbing a hold of his hard, throbbing dick.

Her blush intensified. She could feel it so much more than any other time she had, it was almost as if it had a heartbeat of its own. He moaned into her mouth, arching up into her hand. He brought his hands up her back once more, and then suddenly her bra loosened in a sign that he'd unhooked it. His large palms slid around her front, before they were gripping her breasts.

The Uchiha princess moaned in bliss as she continued her actions beneath the cloth hiding him from her. Their kissing turned even more heated as their tongues battled each other's for dominance. "Oh…" Izumi gasped when he tugged at her hardening nipple.

"You're so cute." He told her, pushing up her bra to get a look at her delicious mounds. Then he pulled her up a bit, making it easier for him to suck one of her pink buds into his mouth.

Izumi stuck her chest out slightly and then gasped when she felt two of his fingers slip past her panties and into her soaking wet folds. "Ah! Oh God, yes." She groaned, attempting to move against the thrust of his hand. "This is so amazing! I don't ever want to wake up!" she cried out.

It was then that the flap to the tent was pushed aside, "Taizen, I heard some-" the grey haired man stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide as he stared at the two, who stared right back. Izumi seemed more confused than her current lover, because he looked horrified.

"I've never been double penetrated in a dream before…" she whispered, turning even darker now.

"Taizen!" the other boy yelled out, storming over and shoving him off, quickly wrapping the blanket around Izumi, who was now even more confused.

"Izumi?" Kairi blinked as she came into the tent, wearing a bit more clothing now that she'd borrowed some from the boys.

"Kairi?" Izumi frowned, looking over his shoulder. Finally, reality seemed to crash down on the dark haired girl and her eyes widened in absolute shock. She gripped the blanket and stood, kicking the blue hair boy named Taizen right in the rib. "You asshole! You sick, perverted asshole! How dare you violate me under false pretenses!" she screamed, her eyes bleeding into a vicious red that nearly exploded with black as the floor erupted in black flames that started crawling for him.

"Well you started it!" Taizen said, standing quickly and trying to scurry out of the path of the flames. "What else was I supposed to do?"

"How about 'this isn't a dream'?" she shrieked, grabbing the sword that was placed amongst her things and unsheathing it as she chased after him. "You're a sick freak you scum bag! I'll kill you! I am an Uchiha and I will send you into the pits of hell _forever._ I'll make you think you're a six year old girl who likes taking old man's nasty parts inside them! Show you how it feels to have someone shove their unwanted fingers and things inside you!"

He glared at her as best he could. "Well that's a lie, because you _wanted_ it!" he pointed out, seeming pleased with himself. He fell to the ground then, as Kairi had clothes-lined him.

"You jerk!" she shouted, kicking him and making him wheeze all the more. "How dare you violate my cousin!"

Izumi was beside her cousin in a matter of seconds, having receded the Amaterasu and kicked him once more. "You disgusting man!"

The other man sighed, lifting his hands in a placating manner. "Ladies. Ladies." He tried to smile, getting both of their attention. "Please relax." He went over and picked up Izumi's clothes, offering them to her. "I'm terribly sorry about my friend here, I'll get him out and you can get dressed. I'm very sorry about this." he bowed.

Both girls blinked, and Izumi took her clothing from him. "You saved us from the bear." She smiled slightly.

He nodded, giving them both a winning smile. "Yes, my name is Nakamura Hiro. I'm a Yukigakure ninja, and that there is my best friend Matsuo Taizen." He gestured as the man got up and quickly began to pull on his clothing.

Izumi smiled and hurried over to Hiro, kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you Hiro, you were so brave." She giggled, making him blush, though his gaze slid over to Kairi, who was still watching the pervert like a hawk.

"I saved you too you know." Taizen muttered as he zipped up his jacket over his shirt.

Izumi shot another red glare over at him, daring him to speak again. "You're disgusting." She snapped, pointing to the flap of the tent. "Get out!" she ordered, making Hiro chuckle as he went over and grabbed his friend's arm, pulling him from the tent and back into the cold. The storm was still now, the snow had stopped falling and the night air was crisp and clear. Hiro led them off a bit before hitting Taizen over the head with a harsh glare. "Are you _out_ of your mind? Do you have any idea who they are?" he snapped. "Despite that! They're ladies, who were scared and trapped in the blizzard and you go and molest one of them!"

"Oh get over it." Taizen waved him off, glaring as he crossed his arms. "She just up and started touching me everywhere when she woke up, okay? Do you have _any_ idea how hard it is to think when all your blood rushes to your dick?" he asked. "And she was so cute…I just couldn't help myself."

"She's an Uchiha!" Hiro hissed. "Do you _really_ want to bring the fire down on our heads? A _female_ Uchiha. They're the most dangerous ones! All they have to do is go 'Daddy!' and all hell will break lose! Have you ever _seen_ an enraged Uchiha male? It's like watching a lion rip apart a gazelle!"

The blue haired boy sighed, seeming to fully comprehend where his friend was coming from. "If it comes down to that I'll take the heat for it. None of it was your doing anyways." he said. "You're her _hero_." He mocked the Uchiha girl, clearly displeased that she didn't see him that way as well.

"Well she might have seen you that way if you didn't shove your fingers inside her. I'm just glad I happened to walk in before you could shove something else in there and really fuck us over. And yes," he huffed. "Pun intended."

Taizen rolled his eyes. "Well excuse me for being attracted to her. You can't tell me that you weren't having dirty thoughts about that Kairi girl. Cause' she snuggled up to you the way a bear cub does its mother's tit in order to get some milk."

A huge blush spread over Hiro's cheeks. "I didn't say I wasn't having dirty thoughts, but I kept my hands to myself and just helped her get warm, and when she woke up she was beautiful and thankful." He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

He gave his friend a suspicious look. "Oh, I get it. You _like_ her." he snickered. "That's why you're so pissed at me, cause' you're afraid I may have ruined your chances with her if their father's find out."

"That's only it a tiny bit! You know I don't like how forward you are." Hiro grumbled. "I'm just saying, respect the woman and she will respect you back. Besides, females are delicate creatures that need to be protected from idiots like you." he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, but some women just need to be shown who's boss." The blue haired boy smirked. "Besides, she wasn't complaining until she found out it wasn't a dream. That means I know how much of a pervert she really is. I mean, did you hear her? She thought she was going to be double penetrated." He shivered, and it wasn't from the cold. "A girl with an imagination like that doesn't come along very often."

"You're disgusting." Hiro rolled his eyes, walking back over to the tent and announcing himself so the girls had plenty of warning.

Taizen followed his friend, entering and looking around, seeing that Izumi was dressed. "We're going to stay the night here and travel to Yuki in the morning." He announced. "That is where you girls are headed, right?"

Kairi nodded. "Yeah. We're trying to help set up the trade agreement between Yuki and Konoha." She told them.

"This is a terrible place! There's too much snow everywhere." Izumi huffed. "I say we melt it all."

Hiro chuckled. "Well we can't melt it all. The generator doesn't come on for a few weeks so winter will remain until then."

"Besides, if you'd worn proper attire you wouldn't have nearly frozen to death." The other boy said.

"But we have to look beautiful all the time, no matter what." Kairi declared.

Izumi nodded, though her gaze turned into a glare when she looked at Taizen. "Our grandmother always says beauty is pain."

Taizen sighed. "That's…kinda dumb." He said. "I mean, covering up more of your body isn't going to make you any less attractive. Look at Shorty over there." He pointed to Kairi, since she had on some of Hiro's sweats on over her clothes. "Not that I'm complaining about what my eyes are being blessed to see right now." He smirked, obviously ogling Izumi's chest, as he was picturing what lay beneath her clothes that he'd gotten to see not too long ago.

"Yeah…well…" Izumi huffed, crossing her arms over her chest to hide it from his view. "_You're_ kinda dumb. So shut up."

He just rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm going to make something to eat." he said, turning and leaving the tent.

"Stupid idiot." Izumi scoffed, turning around and beginning to pace the tent.

Hiro smiled, rubbing the back of his head. "He really means well, I promise, he just got a bit carried away. After all, he said you thought you were having a sexy dream and were coming onto him."

"So what?" Izumi snapped, stewing. "Just because you have delicious abs and muscles doesn't give you the right to take advantage of someone."

Kairi blinked. "Zuzu…how badly did you come onto him?" she asked, curious.

"All I did was get a _little_ close to him and something about how hot he was and all of a sudden he's sucking on my boobs and fingering me like we were lovers and I wanted all of it!" she exasperated, glaring off, trying to hide the slight blush on her cheeks.

The younger girl burst into laughter. "Oh my gosh!" she giggled. "What would your dad think if he knew you were so dirty? Or even grandfather?" she snickered. "I bet they'd flip out."

"And if you tell them, I'll make sure you never come out of a coma again _dear_ little cousin." Izumi snapped, giving her a threatening glare. "Besides," she huffed, smiling over at Hiro as she attached herself to his arm. "Hiro was here to save me!" she beamed, making the grey haired boy blush, but look slightly uncomfortable. He tried to move away as to make sure Kairi saw there was nothing he was reciprocating.

"Well then I guess you're lucky." The ebony haired girl smiled slightly, looking between the two. "I'm gonna go see if Taizen wants any help." She said, walking out of the tent.

She found the blue haired boy over by the campfire, and she quickly made her way next to him, wanting to feel the warm flames. "You should be inside." He said without looking up from the soup he was making. "You're not used to these temperatures. We wouldn't want you to pass out again." He teased, glancing up at her.

She smiled. He wasn't so bad when he was acting like a normal person instead of a pervert. "I'm tougher than I look." She pouted, trying to appear as such. "Besides, it's not like I don't have you here to help me stay warm."

"Careful," he held up a finger. "I might take advantage of you and make you love what my hands can make your body feel." He rolled his eyes, though he smiled when Kairi giggled.

"You never know, I might like it." the ebony haired girl shrugged, moving to take a seat next to him. "So you need any help?" she asked, looking up at him. He had really pretty eyes, almost as pretty as she did.

Taizen shook his head. "Nah, I'm almost done. Hiro started the soup earlier anyways. He said it would help warm you two up from the inside out or something stupid like that."

Kairi laughed softly. "He's really nice."

"Yeah, he always was the nicer of the two of us." He sighed.

"Well…I think you're funny, and that's a better quality than being super nice. You're kinda like my dad is, so I know the potential is there." She smiled, wanting to cheer him up.

The blue haired boy chuckled. "Nice to know I'm not hopeless." He said, picking up a bowl and scooping some of the soup into it. "Here, tell me what you think." He handed it to her.

She held it up and took a sip. "Yum!" she exclaimed. "This stuff is great!"

"Awesome." Taizen smiled, calling out to the occupants in his tent that dinner was ready. Kairi cried out then, getting his attention. "What happened?" he asked, seeing she had her hand over her mouth.

"I…burned my tongue." She said, slowly lowering her hand. She was so embarrassed. In her sudden hunger she'd taken a gulp, forgetting that a larger amount of the liquid would be hotter than the tiny sip she had had not moments before.

Taizen sighed. "Let me see it." he said, reaching out and gently cupping her jaw. He pulled her face closer to his and had her open her mouth so that he could see her tongue. Kairi stuck the throbbing muscle out, a blush dusting her cheeks in embarrassment as he continued to examine her tongue.

"What are you doing?" Hiro asked, his tone only obviously strained to his friend.

"She burned her tongue on the soup." Taizen said quickly, releasing Kairi's face, causing her to fall forward slightly.

"Um…it's not a big deal. It doesn't really hurt that much anymore." Kairi said softly.

Izumi huffed, walking around them and sitting on the opposite log, though she was wearing one of Taizen's jackets. "Just going after my cousin now?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Consider the day I stick my fingers in your cousin's pussy and suck on her luscious breasts the day I go after her." he said sarcastically, pouring another bowl of soup and walking to give it to her, completely missing the dark red blush on Kairi's face.

"You're a pig." Izumi huffed, taking the bowl from him, though her fingers were forced to cover his in the exchange.

He gave her a devious look. "But you like it, you secretly perverted girl you." he snickered.

She scoffed. "You wish." She grumbled, avoiding his gaze then as she stirred the soup with the spoon and started to sip at it.

Hiro made a bowl for himself and sat beside Kairi. "So how are you feeling? Not too cold? Your tongue alright?"

"Mhm." She nodded, giving him a small smile. "I can't really taste the soup much anymore, but I feel so much better." She told him. "Do my taste buds look dead to you?" she asked, sticking her tongue out and leaning towards him so he could see. "Or boo they thust look inthured?"

Hiro leaned closer, smiling as he examined her tongue. "Well they look kinda sa-" suddenly Kairi was shoved backwards into the snow by an invisible force, covering her in snow.

Kairi struggled to sit up, coughing as she tried to right herself. "Zuzu! What was that for?" she glared across the fire at her cousin. "You made me spill all of my soup." The younger girl pouted, taking her seat back on the log next to Hiro.

"It was an accident, I swear." Izumi smirked, sipping at her soup innocently.

Her violet gaze narrowed dangerously. "Better pray _I_ never have an accident involving telling someone about what you did with Taizen." She said, getting another bowl of soup. "You know how I talk in my sleep sometimes."

Izumi stood, her stormy depths twisting into red. "Oh yeah?" she growled. "Because I'd love for Uncle Nori to find out _you_ were the one who cut my mom's hair!"

Hiro went a bit wide eyed as he looked to Kairi. "You're…Uchiha _Noriaki_'s daughter?"

Kairi blinked, looking at him and momentarily forgetting her beef with her cousin. "Yeah." She said. "Why?"

Taizen began to laugh. "Oh man…that's hilarious!" he snickered, getting himself some dinner and plopping down next to Izumi.

She looked over at him warningly, though she decided not to move since she was cold and he seemed to radiate heat. "Why is that hilarious?" she asked.

"No reason." He shrugged, eating some of his soup. He looked at her, his indigo eyes twinkling slightly. "So who's your daddy?" he asked, obviously still in good humor.

"My dad is Ryū Kai." She said simply.

The smile fell right off of his face. "Well…that's…not much better."

Hiro just smirked. "Definitely hilarious." He chuckled, before looking at Izumi. "So _you're_ the one everybody calls the little Uchiha Princess." He turned his gaze to Kairi. "And you're the Flower?"

Kairi nodded and smiled. "Yup! Our daddies say that we're precious gifts from above, and we deserve such titles. That's why we must always look beautiful no matter what. We have a reputation to uphold. Right Izumi?" she asked, looking over at her cousin.

The other Uchiha smirked, nodding. "Of course, because Uchihas are perfect. It's kinda hard to follow my mom, since she was technically the first female born Uchiha in like _forever_. But I think I can do it." Izumi sighed happily, holding her hands to her cheeks. "Then maybe one day I will meet my knight in shining armor, just as kind and valiant as my daddy."

"And I will meet someone as great as my daddy." Kairi sighed. It was odd, because in this moment, both girls looked so alike, you would almost think they were sisters. Taizen and Hiro exchanged a look.

"You know…I don't really think girls meet people _exactly_ like their dads and fall for them." the blue haired boy said. "I mean, no two people are that much alike."

Izumi looked at Taizen before she shrugged. "I suppose so…after all my great-grandpapa is nothing like my grandfather. And my daddy isn't anything like my grandfather, aside from the fact that my daddy dotes on my mother's needs left and right like my grandfather does to my grandma."

"But that's how people in love are supposed to act." Kairi added. "Cause' my dad worships the ground my mom walks on."

"I've_never_ seen Uncle Nori worship your mom." Izumi scoffed.

"Because you don't live with us." Kairi rolled her eyes. "My daddy is very vain, he would never allow anyone but us to see his nicer moments." She smiled. "Besides, everyone knows that when my mom's not happy, my dad's not happy, and then _nobody_ is happy."

Izumi puffed up, her grip on her spoon tightening. "You wish Kairi. It's _my_ mom who controls the Uchiha males, not yours. She's the perfect specimen of a woman in every way and form. And I'm going to be _just_ like her." She said haughtily.

Hiro sighed. "You know what, you're _both_ pretty and awesome. So can we just call it even with that?"

Both girls pouted slightly and took a bite of their soup at the same time, silently agreeing that Hiro was right. Taizen rolled his eyes. "Man, you Uchiha are even more full of yourselves than the rumors say." He said. Then he looked at Izumi and smirked, his eyes raking over her form. "Nice to know you can back it up though."

She glared off, with a slight blush. "You're so gross. I hope you have a good memory because you are never putting anything inside of me, or touching me ever again."

"Yeah, we'll see about that." the boy said confidently. "Based on how wet you were, you'll want it again sooner or later."

Izumi practically fumed and hit Taizen across the face, making him fall back from the force as she stood abruptly. "You make me sick." She growled, walking over to Hiro, who was just wide eyed. "Thanks again Hiro." Izumi smiled, leaning down and kissing his cheek. "You're so brave." She giggled, moving around him and disappearing into the tent she'd woken up in.

Kairi blinked, glancing after her cousin before returning her gaze to Taizen, who was brushing the snow off of him. "You know, you should be more aware of your surroundings when saying things like that to Izumi." She told him. "Cause' she gets very creative when causing someone's downfall."

He sighed. "Yeah, well she needs to get over herself." He grumbled, setting down his bowl before walking off to check the perimeter, and leaving Hiro and Kairi alone.

"So." Hiro smiled sheepishly, meeting her gaze. "You seem pretty cool…I mean not that your cousin isn't, but…" he blushed a bit. "I dunno if that makes sense."

She giggled. "Not really, but thank you." she said. "And thanks for letting me borrow some of your clothes. They're very soft and snuggly." She wrapped her arms around herself and snuggled into them a bit for emphasis.

He nodded, looking more pleased. "I'm happy I could help, you two were like popsicles."

"How did you guys even know we were in trouble?" the ebony haired girl asked, finishing off her dinner.

"Well." Hiro smirked, eating some of his soup. "The first give away was the fact you two were screaming your lungs off…and then there was a polar bear charging for you. It wasn't too difficult to put two and two together."

Kairi blushed slightly. "Yeah…that was…really embarrassing. It just didn't occur to me to use any jutsu. And I didn't want to hurt it, just make it go away."

The grey haired boy nudged her teasingly. "Don't worry about it. Isn't it the prince's job to save the princess?"

"Don't say that too loudly." She whispered, glancing at the tent her cousin had gone into. "Izumi doesn't like it when I'm called a princess, since technically she was the first one." She rolled her eyes. "But you're right I suppose. I had to become a damsel eventually, so why not in one of the coldest places on the planet?" she chuckled.

"Well I think you're just as much of a princess as she is." Hiro said, giving her a charming smile, before he stood and offered his hand down to her. "You should probably get some rest and warm up before we head out tomorrow."

"Okay." She smiled, taking his hand and letting him help her up. "Goodnight Hiro. And thanks again." She leaned up on her tippy toes to give him a friendly peck on the cheek before she skipped off to join her cousin in slumber.

He stared after her, his eyes slightly wide and a soft blush on his cheeks. "Night." he mumbled, though no one heard him. He couldn't help but grin. Finding those Uchiha girls was probably the best thing that had ever happened to him. He started towards his tent, humming excitedly. The next few days were sure to be interesting.


	2. Yukigakure

**Tetrad**

_Chapter Two_

-Yukigakure-

"Well here we are." Taizen said, gesturing to the village before the group. "Yukigakure, the Village Hidden in the Snow."

Kairi took in the place, though she couldn't tell what it really looked like because everything was covered in snow. The streets were clear, surprisingly, and she could only assume they had people that came out every day and shoveled it out of the way. People were still bustling about, and the young Uchiha thought they were all crazy. Why would you want to be outside in such a terribly cold place? But then she figured they were all used to it.

"You know, now that I'm not freezing to death, this place is kinda pretty." She said eventually. "The snow makes it all look so clean." She laughed, looking back at them.

Hiro nodded with a bright smile. "Isn't it? You should see it in the spring. It's amazing."

Izumi looked around the landscape, huddle in her borrowed jacket since she was still a bit cold. "It's pretty quiet, even with the village awake and lively."

"We're a peaceful town for the most part." Taizen told them. "Come on, we'll take you guys to see Princess Kyoko. I'm sure she'll be glad you made it here safely."

He led them through the village, until they came upon a small hill, upon which sat an elegant house. He took them down the main hallway, before stopping in front of a set of doors. Nodding to the two guards, they opened the doors, allowing the group inside the room. At the other end sat a woman who appeared to be in her early thirties. She was dressed in an elegant kimono, and seated upon a large, plush chair. She had long, dark brown hair that was pinned back with a pair of decorative chopsticks, and clear blue eyes.

"Taizen! Hiro!" she smiled as they approached. "I thought the two of you were out on a mission."

"We got back a little early My Lady." Taizen bowed, actually seeming respectful.

Hiro bowed as well, before rising and smiling. "Yes, we found two Uchiha lost in the snow. They were being attacked by a polar bear."

"We weren't lost." Izumi huffed, crossing her arms over her chest as a small blush crept up her cheeks.

Kairi just smiled. "Hiro and Taizen saved us and helped us out."

The daimyo smiled. "That's wonderful. They're two of my best. Such sweet boys." She said. "So other than that your journey went well?"

Hiro nodded. "Yes. We actually finished our mission My Lady." He walked up to her and set the scroll in her hands. "We were just on our way back."

"Well I'm sure you two girls are just exhausted from your journey. The winter is not always kind to travelers. You may go and rest up and relax today if you wish, and we can discuss all the boring business stuff tomorrow." The woman waved off.

Kairi gasped softly, clasping her hands together. "Really?" she asked, hope shining in her eyes. "Oh that would be so lovely, wouldn't it Zuzu?" she looked to her cousin.

Izumi nodded. "Yes that would be nice. We have a lot to discuss, most of it is in the scrolls we brought. But our uncle went over what we needed to know so we could handle this properly."

The daimyo nodded. "Of course. We'll take care of that first thing in the morning." Her gaze moved over to her two ninja. "Hiro, Taizen, would you mind showing these ladies to their rooms? I had them set up at the Regent."

"We would be glad to." Taizen bowed once more.

"I don't feel comfortable with him knowing where I'm staying!" Izumi declared, pointing at Taizen accusingly.

"You know what? You grabbed my dick before I even thought about sticking my fingers in your gloriously wet pussy." Taizen declared, tired of her mistrust of him.

Kyoko blinked and looked to Taizen, arching a brow. "Really Taizen? Must you be so handsy?"

Izumi's jaw dropped as she glared at the blue haired boy. He just shrugged. "What can I say? She's super hot, I was caught in a moment of weakness, and I'm not sorry for any of it." he said. "Besides, she sent creepy black fire at me and kicked me. And that one help her do it." he pointed to Kairi, who huffed.

"Hey, nobody violates an Uchiha princess and gets away with it." the ebony haired girl said. "Nobody."

"Exactly." Izumi hissed. "I'm going to have my daddy come and kill you."

"Hey now." Hiro lifted his hands in a placating manner. "Let's all just calm down for a little bit. Izumi, I promise Taizen will not intentionally molest you anymore. _Right_, Taizen." He said lowly, giving his friend a hard stare.

The blue aired boy sighed. "Not unless she asks for it." he promised.

"Don't get your hopes up." Izumi rolled her eyes as she went over to Hiro. "Come on my knight in shining armor." She giggled. "I'd love for you to escort me to my room."

Hiro blinked, glancing back to try and see Kairi. "Um…okay." He nodded, starting off with her.

Kairi walked up Taizen. "You want to escort me to my room?" she asked, giving him a hopeful smile.

"Yeah sure, whatever." Taizen said, beginning to walk off. She followed after him, making sure to stay by his side as they made their way through the village once more.

They were taken to a very large hotel, one that was extremely lavish on the inside. Once they got their room keys from the receptionist, they went up to one of the highest floors. The girls' rooms were right next to one another's, with an adjoining door between them so that they could go from room to room during their stay.

"Thanks again Hiro. You're such a gentleman." Izumi said, leaning closer to him, only to have him move back slightly and stick the key in her hand.

"Well…um, yes." He nodded, moving back once more because he was sure she was trying to kiss him. "Have a nice day Izumi. Rest up." He pulled away and hurried off, stopping before Kairi with a bright smile. "Have a good day my damsel in distress." He smiled, taking her hand and kissing it.

Izumi blinked, watching the scene and practically fuming with rage. Kairi smiled, a small blush coming to her cheeks. "Thank you." she said, the gesture obviously pleasing her.

Their moment was interrupted then, as Taizen shoved the card between them. "Here." He said, sounding bored. Kairi pulled her hand from Hiro's in order to take it, smiling at the blue haired boy as well.

"Thanks Taizen." The younger Uchiha said. "You guys are so nice."

"Yeah…" Hiro grumbled. "_Thanks_Taizen."

"What? I'm hungry, so let's go get something to eat at the deli." Taizen said. "It's not like they need us to make sure their rooms are safe or anything."

Hiro gave his friend a small glare, before returning his gaze to Kairi. "Well maybe she'd want to come and eat to. It's a pretty good deli. What do you say Kairi?" he asked, only to be followed with the slam of a door down the hall.

Kairi glanced past him, frowning before returning her gaze to the blue eyed boy. "Thanks, but I think I should stay with Izumi." She said apologetically. "She seems upset, and it's never good to leave one of us to stew." She laughed. "But you guys have fun." She waved, slipping her key in her door before disappearing into the room.

Hiro turned his annoyed gaze to his friend and hit him in the arm. "I loathe you sometimes." He grumbled, heading down the hall. "Why'd you have to go and do that!"

"Do what?" Taizen asked, following after him. "I'm freaking starving, and you were holding up my stomach getting food with your little flirtations with them." he huffed.

"Them?" Hiro blinked. "I only asked Kairi." He snapped back, crossing his arms and pouting slightly.

"Oh my knight in shining armor! Escort me too my room!" Taizen said, mimicking Izumi and clutching his friend's arm. "Come here and lemme give you a little smoochy-poo!" he leaned towards his face, his lips puckered in a kiss.

Hiro shoved Taizen off of him. "Gimme a break Tai." He sighed. "I don't like her, and I don't even know why she's so…aggressive towards me in her weird affection thing. But you don't need to take it out on me because you like her and she'd rather eat a mothball than be complimented by you."

Taizen rolled his eyes. "Oh please, I do not like her." he said. "She's such a bitch, there's no way I'd be able to put up with that." he placed his hand on Hiro's shoulder. "But I'm sorry about the Kairi thing. Next time I'll be more aware of your little gaga moments and not ruin them." he smiled. "I promise."

Hiro shrugged it off, now looking sad. "You know I don't like it when you talk about women like that. Izumi is just mad because you took advantage of her in her moment of weakness." He explained. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned you know, and now you're on full burn. You should have just told her the truth and been sweet and caring. Then she'd be glued to you like a moth to a flame."

"As if I want her to be glued to me." he muttered. "Besides, it's not like if I try to be nice to her she'll like me more. You see the looks I get. All full of mistrust and hate." He frowned. "We can't all be perfect the way you are you know."

"I'm not perfect." Hiro smiled. "I'm just the closest thing to it." He chuckled, nudging Tai with a humorous smile. "I don't know why we're getting so worked up, they'll be gone by the end of the week and what will it matter then?" he shrugged.

"You do have a point." Taizen nodded, wrapping his arm around his friend's shoulders. "Come on man, let's go eat. I think I'm about to die." He smiled.

Hiro nodded and the two set off to get their fill before goofing off for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Zuzu, what's wrong?" Kairi asked, rubbing her cousin's back. Once she had gone into her room and put her stuff down, she'd gone through the door connecting her and her cousin's room, only to find the older girl lying on her bed with her face buried in a pillow. So she'd sat next to her and begun to try and find the root of the problem.

"Nothing." She grumbled into the fluff, not moving from her position.

The younger girl held in a sigh. "No it's not." She said, glancing around and seeing an elegant brush on the bedside table. "Come on." She picked it up. "Why don't you let me brush your hair, hm? It always makes me feel better, and it's very soothing."

Izumi mumbled something incoherently, but sat up and pulled the tie from her hair, letting her long ebony locks fall free, stopping near the small of her back. "You won't really tell my dad I have…inappropriate dreams, will you?"

"No, I promise." Kairi said, running her fingers through her cousin's hair before beginning to brush it, starting from the bottom. "Besides…I have dirty dreams too…" she admitted softly, blushing slightly. "I just pretend I don't because my daddy thinks I'm a little angel, and angels aren't supposed to think about stuff like that."

"I have them a lot." Izumi blushed darkly. "But I mean…I'm seventeen and I've never even kissed a boy before and that stupid Taizen…" she sniffed. "I gave away my first kiss without even knowing it. The dumb jerk."

"Oh Zuzu, I'm sorry." She frowned, completely understanding why she was so upset. A first kiss was a big deal to a girl, after all, especially an Uchiha girl. They were all watched like hawks, by all of the males in their family. Kairi liked being called a princess and held to a higher standard, but it did have its drawbacks sometimes. Not having a dating life was one of them.

She looked up at the back of her head, moving the brush higher to untangle more of her cousin's ebony locks. "What…what was it like?" she asked hesitantly.

Izumi frowned, but her blush only darkened and she was glad her cousin could not see. "Really…good." She admitted, "I mean he obviously knew what he was doing, but it was so…feverish and delicate. And then…God I'm such an idiot." She sighed, slumping forward a bit.

"Well…I promise I won't say anything. You know I'd never do that to you, and nobody wants to deal with Uncle Kai's freak out." she smiled slightly, setting down the brush and hugging Izumi from behind. "Don't worry Zuzu, we'll be home before the week is over, and then you can just pretend this never happened."

"Yeah…" Izumi frowned, glancing back. "Do you want to go shopping? I mean…we need some warmer clothes and I am not wearing man clothing for another second." She huffed.

Kairi giggled, releasing her. "Okay, but let me finish with your hair first, I'm almost done. Then we can go buy some pretty winter clothes."

"Sounds good." Izumi finally smiled, looking forward. Kairi brushed out her long locks as the two of them thought of the two snow boys who'd saved them, though each for different reasons.


	3. Cupid's Arrow

**Tetrad**

_Chapter Three_

-Cupid's Arrow-

"Man am I stuffed." Taizen said with a slight groan, rubbing his stomach as they walked down the streets of Yukigakure. "I think I'm going to explode."

Hiro shook his head. "You shouldn't have eaten that fourth steak. You know your limit is three. We talked about this."

The blue haired boy frowned, looking at his friend. "But I was so hungry." He whined. "And they brought back one of the classics. I _had_ to get it."

He rolled his electric blue eyes. "Well you should have just split it with me like I suggested. Then you wouldn't be so full."

"Please. Two dudes sharing a steak is so gay." Taizen scoffed.

"I'm just saying. It's not like we'd eat it on the same plate at the same time. All you have to do is cut it in half, and it looks like two different tiny steaks." The grey haired boy explained.

"Whatever." He huffed. A loud belch erupted from him then, and he sighed, a content smile coming to his face. "Wow, I feel so much better now."

Hiro just shook his head once more, letting out a sigh. "Sometimes…I don't even know why we're friends."

Taizen smirked and looked to his friend. "Because I make your life fun and exciting, and you keep me out of about half the trouble I could get myself into."

"True." He chuckled, a small smile coming to his face. He was stopped suddenly when Taizen held his arm out, the action hitting him in the chest slightly. "What is it?" he asked, looking at the indigo eyed boy, whose stunned gaze was trained ahead. He followed his line of sight, his eyes widening and the breath leaving him when he spotted what had caused his friend to freeze.

There, down the street looking though the window of one of the shops, were Izumi and Kairi. Apparently they had finally bought suitable winter clothes, because they were no longer wearing the ones they'd borrowed. Izumi was dressed in a pair of winter boots that stopped just below her knees, some black wool tights underneath. Covering the rest of her was a beautiful purple winter coat that fit her form well, the entire thing trimmed with white. Her ebony locks were down, falling to the small of her back. And over her ears were a pair of fluffy white earmuffs.

Kairi was dressed similarly, with black winter boots similar to her ninja ones, and dark purple wool tights covered her legs, disappearing beneath the tight, short black skirt she had on. Her coat was white and stopped just past her waist, also complimenting her small frame. Tied stylishly around her neck and tucked into her coat was a purple scarf to match her leggings, and her earmuffs were purple as well. Part of her hair was tied back, leaving her bangs free, the rest of her raven colored hair to blow in the slight breeze.

"Dude…I can't believe I was right about them still looking beautiful if they were all covered up." Taizen said softly. "Cause' that was just crap I was spouting to try and seem like a more decent guy."

"You still sounded like an asshole." Hiro said, his gaze lingering on Kairi. "She's literally taken my breath away."

"I think I'm having a heart attack." The other boy whispered. "But I can't tell if it's from all the meat or her." he said, staring at Izumi.

Hiro started hitting Taizen in the side repeatedly. "Oh my God they're coming over here. What do we do?" he panicked.

Taizen swatted him away, glaring at him. "Just act cool man. You're making us look like idiots." He growled.

"Right, right. Cool." Hiro nodded, looking around and then leaning against a nearby post as if they were just chilling. As Kairi and Izumi got closer, the younger of the two seemed to notice the boys.

"Taizen! Hiro! How are you guys?" she smiled happily. Izumi stopped with her cousin, giving Taizen a suspicious stare before she glanced over at Hiro, who wasn't bothering to hide his stare at Kairi.

Taizen shrugged. "Nothing much. We just finished gorging ourselves at the steakhouse." He smiled, his indigo gaze sliding over to Izumi. "So I see you found yourself some sexy fine winter clothes." he pointed out, his smile turning to a smirk. "Told you you'd still look hot all covered up. It leaves more to the imagination."

"Not to _some_ people." Izumi grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You look beautiful." Hiro said softly, smiling at Kairi.

She giggled. "Well we did tell you that Uchiha women always look beautiful." She reminded him. "But thank you."

Izumi blinked, staring over at Hiro, her jaw slightly slack. "Ahem." She cleared her throat obviously, getting Hiro's attention for a moment. He seemed to catch himself and smiled at her.

"Hey Izumi, how was your meeting with the Daimyo?"

Her jaw completely dropped in shock as her fury started to burn. "It went just fine!" she snapped, stomping off and leaving her cousin behind.

"What's her problem?" Taizen asked, his gaze finally moving to the younger Uchiha.

Kairi blinked, staring after the retreating girl. "I'm not sure. She's been moodier than usual since we got here…maybe it has to do with the cold?" she shrugged, before smiling at them. "Anyways, I should go with her, so I'll see you guys later maybe! Bye!" she waved, before running off after her cousin.

"Wait!" Hiro called after her, though she was already gone. He sighed and ran his down his face. "What the heck will take for that girl to give me the light of day?"

"A miracle." His friend said, looking at him. "You know what they say, Uchiha are all wrapped up in themselves and their family. And based on what I've seen, it's true."

The blue haired man sighed, leaning against the pole, still staring after where Kairi had disappeared. "But how could she not be? She's perfect…and beautiful…and kind…"

He rolled his eyes. "Do you hear yourself right now?" he asked. "They're leaving soon. This place will just be nothing more than a memory to them, including us. I really think you should just ignore your crush for her, and save yourself the sadness I know you'll feel when she leaves. It's not like you want to date her or marry her or anything." He said, partially trying to talk himself into forgetting about the things he felt when he saw Izumi.

"So? Romance is good for the soul, and it's not like I can leave her be." He grinned. "I have to go get my heart back after all." He chuckled.

Taizen sighed. "Well what did you want to do? Follow them around and pretend to accidentally bump into them again?" he asked, though he didn't really mean it.

"That's a great idea!" Hiro gasped, turning to face his friend. "You'll have to distract Izumi, cause' she's so…aggressive." He shivered, and not in a good way. "Besides, she needs to be entertained for me to get some time with Kairi."

He frowned. "What the crap am I supposed to do? She hates my guts, and every time I try to talk to her she ignores me in order to get your attention."

"Tai…" Hiro gave him a serious stare. "When have I ever asked you for anything?"

Taizen huffed and crossed his arms. "…never." He muttered.

"And remember that time I helped you get your foot out of the toilet and let no one know? Or even when you had that stomach problem, from all those tacos, and I created a diversion?"

He deflated. "Yes…"

"All I'm asking is _one_ afternoon. One afternoon where you get to distract a pretty girl and make her like you. That's _all_ I want…can't you do that for me?" he pouted slightly, his eyes wide. "Your best friend in the whole world?"

The blue eyed boy glared at his friend for a few seconds, before letting out a defeated sigh. "Alright, fine." He said, his arms falling back to his sides. "I'll keep Izumi distracted so you can romance her cousin."

"Yes!" he declared excitedly. "It will be magical!"

Taizen rolled his eyes. "God you're such a freak sometimes." He said, beginning to walk off in the direction the girls had disappeared in. "Come on, we'd better go and find them."

Hiro followed after him, excitement coursing through his veins at the prospect of spending quality time with Kairi.

* * *

Izumi looked around the greenhouse, her eyes trailing over all the wonderful flowers. "Wow. Who would have thought they'd have all these exotic flowers during the winter." She mused aloud. She'd taken off her jacket and was now only in the tight grey sweater dress she'd gotten. It stopped just below her rear, covering all that was necessary, even though she had on tights.

"Yes, please ladies." The gardener smiled. "Help yourselves to anything you'd like."

"They're all so pretty." Kairi said in awe, trailing her fingers along the petals of a lily. Her jacket had been hung up by the door with her cousin's, as well as her scarf, revealing her black skirt and tight purple sweater. Her violet gaze moved to her cousin. "Want to make some flower crowns Zuzu? We haven't done that in forever." She smiled.

"Yeah." She smiled, looking back at Kairi. "That sounds fun, and it always makes me feel better." She admitted, looking around for the perfect flowers to make into a crown. She stopped when she saw some beautiful blue hydrangeas and started picking out the perfect ones.

Kairi made her way closer to the front of the greenhouse, where she had seen a large gathering of multicolored roses. She began to select the ones she wanted to use, before moving on to find some other flowers, walking deeper into the greenhouse. From the doorway, Taizen watched the younger Uchiha. "Okay, I see her, but I don't know where Izumi is." He whispered to his friend. "She might be further in, so I should go first and keep her back there so that you have the chance to talk to Kairi."

"Good idea…" he nodded, watching as well. "But we don't interrupt them. I can't have Kairi giving me an excuse that she has to finish."

They watched and waited for a bit longer, before Taizen opened the door to the greenhouse wider. "Alright, here I go. After I leave Kairi, wait a bit so it doesn't seem suspicious." He instructed, before entering the warmer place.

He unbuttoned his jacket to help cool himself off, revealing his tight under-armor that he usually wore to stay warm. Glancing around, he made his way through the flowers, stopping when he spotted Kairi seated on a small bench and weaving the stems of the roses together in the form of a crown. Sensing another presence, she looked up and smiled. "Hi Taizen! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was just going to see if I could grab some flowers for my mom. It's her birthday soon, so I was gonna ask Yen here how much it would cost me." the blue haired boy lied, watching her.

"That's so sweet." She giggled. "You must love your mom very much." she said, before holding up her nearly finished creation. "Izumi and I came here to make crowns. We used to do it all the time when we were little, and I figured it would make her happy." She said.

He nodded, his indigo gaze looking around for sight of the other girl. "I always thought those things looked kinda dumb." He said, not seeing the ebony haired girl before him deflate somewhat. When he looked back at her she put on a fake smile so as not to raise his suspicion. "So where is Izumi anyways? Is she further in?" he asked.

"Yeah…" Kairi sighed, pointing towards the back. "Last time I saw her she was picking hydrangeas."

"Cool." Taizen said, walking off to try and find her so that Hiro got what he wanted. Kairi frowned as she watched him disappear. What was with him and his obsession with her cousin? Was it because they'd fooled around? She didn't know, but it had been a serious blow to her ego to see that he wasn't really paying her any attention, since all he wanted was to talk to Izumi. And on top of that, he hated flower crowns, and she was going to give hers to him when she finished.

Suddenly one of the thorns from the roses pricked her finger, and she let out a gasp. "Ow!" she said, lifting her finger and watching the blood begin to pool. She stuck it in her mouth, soothing the small wound as she looked down at the crown in her lap. Stupid roses. Her bright gaze shifted up then when another figure entered her peripheral vision. "Hiwo?" she asked, the word sounding weird since her finger was still in her mouth.

"Hey Kairi." Hiro smiled, but it soon fell when he saw her finger in her mouth. "Are you okay?" he asked, sitting beside her and taking her hand, looking over the prick. "Shouldn't you be more careful with roses?" he smiled charmingly, reaching into his kunai pouch and pulling out a Band-Aid for her.

"I was being careful." The ebony haired girl huffed, letting him wrap the Band-Aid around her finger. "I just…wasn't paying attention at that exact moment."

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Silly." He sighed, though he smiled. "Anyways, Kairi, I was looking for you. I was wondering if maybe while you're here and free you'd like to hang out and look around Snow and stuff…" he asked, though the more he talked the redder his cheeks turned.

She blinked. "Um…" she said, remembering how upset Izumi got whenever Hiro didn't pay her any attention. She didn't want to upset her cousin or anything, and she knew spending alone time with her current crush would just make the volcano explode. "I'd like to…but I can't just leave Izumi by herself, especially in a land neither of us have ever been to." She said as an excuse. "It'd be kind of rude to exclude her, don't you think?"

Hiro had to force himself to not yell out in annoyance. "I thought that Taizen had just come through here looking for her." He pointed out quickly. "And seeing as you two are Uchihas and capable of anything, I think you two could survive without each other for just a couple hours, right?"

Kairi's brow furrowed as she tried to find fault in his words. But he had pretty much challenged her abilities as an Uchiha, so she had to prove that she could be without her cousin for a while. Besides, it was only for a couple of hours. It's not like Izumi would be _that_ mad. Maybe. Probably not. She'd be pissed. But Kairi would just have to come up with a way to make it up to her elder. "I suppose so…" she said, glancing down to the crown. She didn't really know what to do with it, since Taizen didn't want it. Then she perked up slightly and smiled up at the grey haired boy. "Do you want my crown?" she asked, holding it out to him.

He blinked, his electric blue eyes wide with surprise. He looked down at the thing and smiled, carefully taking it from her. "Really? For me?"

"Of course!" her smile grew at the sight of his own. "I think the colors would look great with your hair." she giggled.

He placed the crown on his head, his smile growing. "Thank you." He said genuinely. "My mother used to make these for me all the time. It really makes me happy."

Kairi blinked, her smile faltering slightly. "How come she doesn't make them for you anymore?" she asked. "If it makes you so happy?"

"She died when I was ten." He said a bit sadly. "She was very sick, and it became very hard for her frail body to survive."

"Oh." The Uchiha frowned. She didn't know what she would do if her mother died. The thought alone made her sad, but she pushed it away and perked up, deciding to lighten the mood once more. "Well if you want, I'll make you a crown of flowers every spring, so you can still be happy." She smiled brightly.

"I will cherish every one you make for me." Hiro smiled, standing and offering his hand down to her so he could help her up. "So what do you say I show you around and we have some real fun?" he asked, getting an excited nod as they both laughed. Though, from a bit away, Izumi blinked back the tears that had gathered in her eyes from the sight. She was gripping her flower crown a bit harshly, but eased up as she headed to the other exit she'd seen, forgoing grabbing her jacket so she wouldn't have to pass by her cousin and Hiro.

Once she was outside, she started off, already missing her jacket, since the long sleeved sweater dress was only providing so much protection from the cold. How could Kairi do that to her? She knew she liked Hiro, and what was she supposed to do now with the flower crown she'd made for him? It seemed less special, especially with how happy he'd been to get one from Kairi. She would not cry, she wasn't weak and she sure wouldn't do it out in the open where others could see.

Finally, she found herself on a bridge, looking out a frozen river. She sighed and set the flower crown on the railing, wrapping her arms around herself in attempts to ward off the cold. She really wished she had her jacket now. A few seconds later, strong arms wrapped around her from behind, and she found herself pulled back against a hard chest that radiated heat. "You're going to freeze out here you know." A familiar voice said softly.

"Don't you have some other girl to annoy and play creepy with?" Izumi growled, trying to pull away from him.

"Not really." Taizen smirked, keeping her against him. "Besides, I can't just leave you in the cold all by yourself. I mean, you don't even have a jacket on. Do you want to get hypothermia?"

"No." she snapped. "Let go of me." She ordered, not giving up. "And what gives you the idea you can just come up behind me and act like we're going out or something?"

He sighed, releasing her and stepping back. "Fine." He said, taking off his jacket and holding it out to her. "But at least put this on. You really could catch a cold."

Her glare didn't let up as she faced him, but she looked at the warm jacket, frowning before hesitantly taking it. "What about you? Aren't you cold?"

He shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "A little, but I grew up here, so I have a better tolerance for the cold than you do." The corner of his mouth tilted up in a small smile. "So what brings you out here? I thought you and Kairi were hanging out in the greenhouse and stuff."

Izumi frowned sadly, glancing back at her flower crown and taking it from the ledge as she sighed. "We were…but then she ditched me for Hiro…" she said.

"Well you can always hang out with me." Taizen offered, taking in her expression with his indigo orbs. "I know you don't like me or anything, but I promise I'm not all bad." He smiled. "I'll even behave myself. Just for you."

She gave him a skeptical glance, but it was the first non-hostile expression she'd given him yet. "I don't know…" she said softly, looking off and trying not to appear nervous. "I've never hung out with a guy before…at least outside my family."

"All the more reason to do it." his smile widened. He moved and leaned down so that he could see her face. "We can even go and grab your jacket from the greenhouse if you want."

She met his gaze, her own filled with nervousness. "Would you…get it for me?" she asked, swallowing. "I don't want to go back in there."

"Sure thing." He nodded. "Be back in a flash." He left her alone on the bridge then, assured that she would be fine in his jacket while he was gone. When he came back, he found her staring out at the frozen water.

"So how come you didn't want to go get your jacket?" he asked, offering it to her.

Izumi took his off and gave it back to him as they switched and she was once again in her snug and warm coat. "Um…I was too cold to move…" she lied.

He frowned, putting his own coat back on and zipping it up. "You know…Hiro and Kairi weren't there, if that's what you were worried about." He said. He knew she liked his friend, not to mention he'd seen the look on her face when she'd fled the greenhouse through the back door. So clearly she was upset about them spending time together.

"That wasn't it!" she exploded, a huge blush spreading across her cheeks. "It's not like I'm jealous or anything, I was just cold…and stuff."

Taizen shrugged. "Whatever you say." He said, leaning his back against the railing and looking at her. "I just thought you seemed upset about something is all."

"Well you would obviously know what a woman looks like upset now wouldn't you." She huffed up, going on the defensive. "Look…" she tried to breathe and calm herself. "Can we just not talk about them? I thought you wanted to make me feel better and hang out."

"Alright." his indigo gaze slid to the crown of flowers she'd made. "So what are you going to do with that?"

Izumi looked down at them and appeared sad once more. "I dunno…I guess I'll just throw it away." She sighed and lifted it up, seeming sad all her hard work went to waste.

"Wait!" Taizen said, moving forward and grabbing her wrist to halt her. "Um…I'll wear it…if you want." he swallowed. He didn't really know what had come over him to say such a thing, but he was tired of her emo crap. And she had worked pretty hard on it, or so he assumed. He didn't even know how those things were made, so he wasn't one to guess.

The Uchiha blinked, seeming surprised. "Really?" she said, offering it up to him. "You really want it?" Izumi smiled brightly, all her sadness suddenly melting away.

It took him a moment to form a coherent thought, her smile stunning him so much. This was the first time he'd ever seen her smile, and it was at him. And _he_ was the one who brought it to her face. He vowed right then and there to make her smile more often, because it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He smiled slightly. "Yeah." He said eventually, taking it from her and putting it on his head. "What do you think?" he asked, posing for her.

He didn't think it possible, but her smile grew and she laughed. "You look so cute." She giggled, stepping closer to him. "Those flowers can bring you luck you know. They are hydrangeas, and they will give you perseverance for anything you might come up against."

The blue haired boy rubbed his chin in contemplation. "Perseverance, huh?" he asked, his smile widening. Perhaps he'd be able to push through her jabs and mistrust of him and actually get her to like him. "Sounds awesome. How'd you learn about the language of flowers?"

"Um…" Izumi blinked. "Well one of my cousins' family owns the flower shop in Konoha, and my mom is the only female Uchiha, and she loves flowers…so I just learned from her I guess." She shrugged, still blissfully happy.

"Interesting." He said, filing that information away for later. "Well, we'd better go get started on our day of fun. The less light we get the colder it will be, and I can't have you turning into a popsicle again." He laughed, placing his hand on the small of her back and beginning to lead her off.

Izumi huffed. "I didn't turn into a popsicle." She crossed her arms over her chest. "I've just never experienced extreme cold before and I didn't prepare myself very well." She admitted.

Taizen arched a brow at her. "Oh? Then I guess it's a good thing I was there to save you and warm you back up." He chuckled. "You know…I was afraid you wouldn't wake up that night after you'd passed out. You'd be surprised how many people we lose to the weather out here." He told her.

The dark haired girl nodded, seeming to understand. "I've heard of hypothermia and stuff…it's pretty bad…which reminds me…" she swallowed, looking off. "Thanks…by the way." She let out a tense breath. "For…you know…I mean…before, you know…" her blush intensified.

"Don't worry about it." he chuckled, before turning serious. "You really are cute when you blush."

"Of course I am." She said, with a small smile. "I'm an adorable Uchiha."

"So are all Uchihas as dirty as you are?" he raised a brow. "Because I'm not gonna lie…you _really_ caught me off guard there."

Izumi seemed to actually be thinking about it as they started walking. "Um…no…I mean my grandma and grandfather constantly do it. But other than that…it's really only my uncle Noriaki and my mom who seem to have the more…suggestive mindsets." she explained. "My Uncle Kanamé, the Hokage, is very proper and shy. My Uncle Sano is not very touchy feely and my Uncle Hayate…I can't even imagine him acting dirty. He's just too sweet."

"Huh." He said, looking forward as they neared the main shopping area of the village. "Well…I know it's a little late for it…but I'm sorry for taking advantage of you. I wasn't really thinking with the right head, if you know what I mean." He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I know." She nodded, scratching at her cheek. "I'm sorry I assaulted you…and used Amaterasu on you…and that other stuff."

He waved it off. "Don't worry about it, I deserved all that stuff. Besides, at least things didn't go further. Then I'd have felt like even more of a jerk, and I'd probably be dead right now." He nodded with certainty.

"You were my first kiss…ever." Izumi got out, though she sounded even smaller than she had when she was depressed earlier.

Taizen blinked, halting. "Really?" he asked, inwardly happy at the news. But he moved in front of her and hooked his finger under her chin, making her look at him. "I'm sorry Izumi…I know those things are important to girls." He smiled slightly, still unable to feel completely sorry for it. Because now if she ever kissed anyone else she'd compare it to his, and he knew he was by far going to be the best she ever had. One hundred percent.

"Well yeah…I mean…especially back at home, guys are too scared to even ask me out, what with my brother and then my dad…and my uncles and grandfather." She counted off the obstacles with a sigh. "But it was pretty nice I guess." She smiled up at him before continuing forward. "So…Hiro…does he…like Kairi or something?" she tried to ask nonchalantly.

He followed her, letting out a sigh. "Yeah, it's kind of annoying actually." He told her. "He wouldn't shut up about how beautiful and sweet and kind she is." he rolled his eyes. "But I think it's just a crush. He's always been a little fruity like that, so I don't pay it any mind." He looked at her. "How come?"

She seemed disappointed with the news and shook her head. "No reason…" she shrugged. "Just…I dunno… think I might like him…"

"Ah." He looked off with a slight frown. "Well…he is a pretty likeable person. Doesn't really have many flaws."

"I know!" she giggled. "It's almost unbelievable. Like there has to be something wrong with him, doesn't there?" she looked over at him, catching his look. "Oh…" she felt stupid then. "I'm sorry."

He smiled quickly at her, not wanting any of her pity. "For what? It's perfectly natural for people to get excited when talking about the ones they like."

"My point exactly." She said, giving him a sad look. "I mean…you like me right?"

"Look, don't go feeling bad for me, okay?" The blue haired boy crossed his arms, becoming defensive. "I'll be fine. It's not like I'm in love with you or anything…I just kinda like you is all." He shrugged.

Izumi nodded, not wanting to make him any more apprehensive. "So…we're in the same boat?"

"Pretty much." he agreed. There was silence between them for a few seconds, before he sighed. "Man…this really sucks." He laughed slightly. "I've never been in this position before."

"Me either." She laughed. "What do you think we should do?" she asked, looking back at him.

"Make out?" he smirked, wagging his eyebrows at her.

Izumi giggled, shaking her head. "No, seriously."

"I was being serious." He smiled, loving the sound of her laugh.

The Uchiha girl blushed and looked off. "No…jeez…"

"Oh come on." Taizen pleaded. "If you don't like it I swear I'll stop." he smirked.

"I don't want to use you Taizen, just because I'm feeling inadequate." She sighed. "That's unfair to you."

"Call me Tai." He told her. "Most people find it easier to say."

"Okay, Tai." She smiled, looking up at him with a bit of curiosity.

He gave her a devious look and leaned closer to her face. "So…my offer to make out with you is still out there. Not only is it going to be awesome, but it'll make you warmer, I guarantee it." he said. It didn't matter that she would be using him. If he could seduce her enough, she'd start to like him eventually. That's what always happened to the other girls he seduced, so it had to work with her.

"But…I don't want to hurt you…we just started to become friends…" she whispered, though she didn't move away from him.

"If you hurt me, you can always kiss it and make it better." He murmured, before gently gripping her chin and pressing his lips against hers.

Izumi gasped at the sudden contact, placing her hand on the crevice where his forearm met his bicep. She finally kissed him back, closing her eyes as she relished in his warmth. Taizen smirked against her lips as he slid his hand to cup the back side of her neck just below her ear. He tilted her head back, deepening their contact. He pulled away so that she could get a bit of air, before he kissed her once more, using her surprise to slip his tongue into her mouth and rub the muscle against her own.

She allowed her tongue to tangle with his, moving closer to him as she became breathless. She broke once more, but that didn't stop Tai, because his lips moved to her jaw and then her neck. "S-so…you think I'm pretty?" she panted out.

"I think you're sexy." He murmured, nipping her pale flesh. "Especially with your hair down and that cute little blush on your face."

"You like my hair?" she smiled, giggling when he nipped one of her tickle spots.

"I totally love the white streak thing you have going on." He admitted, his indigo eyes glancing up at her before he moved and licked the shell of her ear.

Izumi took in a sharp breath, "It's natural." She murmured, only to jump when someone coughed beside them, making them break apart. They looked over and saw a Yukigakure jounin shaking his head at them.

"How about you two love birds take your little adventure somewhere more private, there are children around." He scolded, mostly at Taizen.

The younger boy just smirked. "Aw, don't worry, I wasn't going to get handsy unless she begged me to." He said, wrapping his arm around Izumi's waist and beginning to lead her off. "Come on, let's go somewhere without children."

"But I…"she blinked, another blush covering her face. "I don't trust you alone in private." She gasped, pressing her hand to her cheek.

He looked down at her as he continued to lead her off. "Then do you just want me to take you back to your room?"

She nodded. "I mean…it would be easier…to hang out there." She said, glancing up at him.

He arched a curious brow. "Hang out, or make out?" he asked, unable to keep the smile off his face.

Izumi huffed, "Just let's hurry." She took his hand and suddenly they were wrapped in a grainy cocoon before they appeared in the living room area of her hotel room.

Taizen chuckled. "Oh, you devious little Uchiha you." he said, the whole situation thrilling him. He cupped her cheek and kissed her then, resuming their earlier actions. Izumi moaned softly, pressing her body against his as she lost herself in her primal desires. It felt so good to be wanted and fawned over, she couldn't help but give into Tai. He _was_ superhot, and just cause' he was a big jerk didn't mean she couldn't accept his affections for what he gave her.

Izumi moved back, bringing him with her as she sat down on the couch, keeping her hands on his cheeks to keep their contact. He placed his hands on the back of the couch and straddled her, all the while letting his tongue play with hers. "Let me touch you." he panted slightly, kissing down her neck. "Please."

"Give me one good reason and I'll let you." She smirked, craning her neck to give him more access to her flesh.

He pulled back so that he could look into her clear grey eyes. "Because I can make you feel just as good, if not better than you did that first night." He told her, the corner of his mouth tilting up in a small smile. "Though this time I promise to leave your clothes on."

She searched his gaze for a moment before nodding. "Okay…" she swallowed.

A victorious, excited smile came to his face before he kissed her again. He began to unbutton her jacket, though it was only so that she didn't overheat, and so he could better feel her. Once both of their coats were removed, he placed his hands on her hips, leaving them there for a while before slowly sliding them up to cup her breasts. Not giving her a moment to be used to it, he squeezed the mounds, pressing them together and tugging on them all at the same time.

Izumi moaned loudly, biting down on her finger as another escaped her lips. "It'll feel better…" she gasped. "If you touch them bare." She blushed, groaning at the feel of having her breasts played with. God, it wasn't him who was the pervert, it was her. She was so turned on, she couldn't stop herself from rubbing her throbbing sex with her free hand.

"Then you've given me permission to undress you." Taizen said, removing his hands from her. But not for long, because soon he had pulled her sweater-dress off, leaving her in her bra and tights. He leaned down and kissed her, letting his hands slip behind her and unhook her bra in record time. With the garment now free, he moved it out of the way, eagerly drinking in the sight he'd dreamt of since first laying eyes on them.

"You like them?" Izumi asked innocently, resting on of her hands on the swell of her breast as he stared. "They're better than Kairi's right?"

"I've never really noticed her chest." He admitted, gripping her twin mounds and running his thumbs over her nipples. And why would he? Hiro liked her, and so it would be inappropriate for him to ogle her the way he did Izumi. That was his best friend's lady as far as he was concerned, and one of his biggest rules was bros before hoes. "I only look at yours." he bent over and licked her nipple, before sucking the pink bud into his mouth.

Izumi cried out, throwing her head back as she returned to the task of rubbing her clit from outside her tights. "Only look at mine…" she begged. "Only take what you want from me…"

He groaned at how erotic she sounded, but before he could respond to her words, they both heard a loud gasp. They froze, both of their gazes moving over to where the door connecting the girls' rooms was. The same place a shocked Kairi was now standing. "Zuzu?" she asked in a whisper, her violet eyes looked at the boy on top of her cousin. "Taizen?"

Taizen released Izumi's nipple with a pop, before sitting up. "Sup." He nodded over to her, not ashamed in the least.

"I heard a strange noise…" Kairi frowned, looking back at her elder before slowly backing towards the door. Her eyes betrayed the hurt and confusion she was feeling, and began to water slightly. "Um…sorry." She said, turning and rushing from the room, the door closing behind her with a loud click.

Izumi shoved Taizen off of her, grabbing her dress and pulling it back on before hurrying to the door. "Get out!" she pointed to the exit, before opening the adjoining door and disappearing into her cousin's room.

Taizen frowned and grabbed his jacket. "Well." He huffed, slightly offended as he left the Uchiha's hotel room. He wouldn't impose after all, and he did understand that family came first to most people, especially Uchihas. He sighed, putting his jacket back on and zipping it to prepare for the cold. Oh well, he thought with a smirk. At least he'd gotten to play with her tits a little. And now he for sure had a foot in the door when it came to her feelings. He just needed to be patient, and slowly warm her up to him. And if he had to first do it by seducing her, then so be it.

Sighing, he left the hotel, deciding to go and find Hiro. He couldn't wait to tell him of his fortune, and he knew his friend would want to share about his 'magical' day with Kairi. So, those thoughts in mind, he headed off towards the grey haired boy's home, beginning to whistle a light tune.


	4. Scheming

**Tetrad**

_Chapter Four_

-Scheming-

"Go away Zuzu!" Kairi yelled from the inside of her bathroom. She'd immediately run in here and locked herself in, before sitting on the floor and propping herself against the door to help keep it closed. It wasn't much longer until her cousin was knocking on the door, trying to get her to come out. But Kairi didn't want to see her right now. As it was, she'd seen more of her cousin today than she'd planned on, and she meant it.

"Kay! Please!" Izumi begged from the other side of the door, banging a bit more before she let her hand slide down the wood. "It wasn't what it looked like, we were just…hanging out."

The younger girl glared at the cabinets before her. "If that's what hanging out really is then I guess I've had it all wrong my whole life!" she replied. "Maybe you should better explain it to me, since you're _obviously_ more knowledgeable in that area!"

Izumi gasped, but tried not to let it make her angry. "Can you please just come out Kay? I'm sorry alright. I was…feeling blue cause' Hiro was flirting with you, and he loved your flower crown so much, and Tai was just trying to make me feel better."

The door opened suddenly, revealing a clearly displeased Uchiha. "Well I'm _so_ glad the two of you are such good friends you can do things like that, as well as for you to be allowed to call him by a nickname." She said, pushing past the older girl to go into her bedroom.

The older girl blinked, following after her. "I don't understand why you're so mad. Will you just tell me what's got you all hostile? I mean, it's not like you like him or anything, right?" she laughed, until she saw her cousin's expression. "Right…?" Izumi said once more, going wide eyed. "You like _him_?!"

Kairi huffed. "He's really hot!" she defended, crossing her arms. "I know he took advantage of you that one time, but when you actually talk to him and stuff he's really funny, and kinda nice. And…yes, I do like him." she finished.

"But he's so…vulgar." Izumi shivered, though the thoughts of what he was doing to her previously were plaguing her mind. "I know he's mega hot and his body is rock hard, trust me. But he's still a jerk!"

"But I like him!" Kairi said a bit loudly. "I like him, and I want him to like me, but he won't ever if you keep letting him touch your boobs!" she threw her hands up in the air. "And why were you doing that with him anyways? I thought you liked Hiro, so why would you mess around with his best friend?"

Izumi huffed up angrily. "Because stupid Hiro likes _you_! Tai told me so! It's not fair!"

The younger woman blinked. "But…but I don't like him that way." she said. "The only reason I even hung out with him today was because he made it impossible for me to just say no without hurting his feelings." she explained. "And I know you like him, so I tried to get him to want to invite you along and stuff, but he challenged my independence and I had to prove him wrong! I swear Zuzu, I didn't flirt with him once! I even made sure that any and all physical contact was kept to a minimum, and only happened when necessary."

"Yeah but he likes _you_!" she reiterated. "And it's not like I can just go and seduce him with my body Kay! He's not that type of guy!" Izumi groaned out, pacing around the room as she knocked her hand against her head. "Why is this happening to me! I'm gorgeous! I shouldn't have to fight for the man I want!"

Kairi frowned. "Well I shouldn't be invisible to the one I want." she muttered. "It's not like I'm ugly or anything."

"Of course you're not ugly." Izumi smiled at her cousin, placing her hands on her shoulders. "But I mean, he does like me, what can you expect?" Then the elder Uchiha girl gasped in realization. "Of course! Hiro doesn't like me because he knows Tai does! The male code forbids it!"

She smiled, seeming to catch on to the realization. "And Taizen doesn't like me because he knows Hiro does!" she hit her fist in her hand. "So all I have to do is make Hiro not like me, so that Taizen _can_ like me!"

"Exactly!" Izumi nodded, "All you have to do is get Hiro not to like you! And it's victory!"

Kairi's smile vanished, and she gave her cousin a hard look. "You have to make Taizen not like you too, you know." She said, crossing her arms. "Otherwise it won't work. Meaning no more 'hanging out' with him. At all."

"What?" Izumi gasped, looking horrified. "B…but that's not fair!"

She glared at her. "How is it not fair?!" she asked. "If I'm not going to get in the way of you being with Hiro, then you can't get in the way of me being with Taizen! Besides, how are you going to get Hiro to like you if you keep messing around with his best friend? Nobody wants a slut Zuzu, least of all someone as nice as him."

"I am _not_ a slut!" Izumi screeched, looking enraged. "And how dare you call me such!"

"I won't call you one if you stop acting like one!" Kairi declared.

"Don't ever call me one you stupid bitch! Then I'll be more inclined to do what you want!" Izumi snapped back.

Kairi gasped in offense. "Don't call me a stupid bitch! I'm not the one who's so selfish as to want to keep the attentions of two boys, one of whom she doesn't even like, but makes her feel good! Maybe if you tried to seduce Hiro with your mind and soul, he'd be more than willing to play with your boobies!"

"I can't help that I have strong urges!" Izumi defended.

The younger woman sighed. "Zuzu, I understand that, more than anyone else you know I do." She said. "But…I really like Taizen, and I want to have a chance with him. Can't you please try to control yourself where he is concerned?"

The elder girl pouted slightly before sighing. "Yeah, I guess so…sorry."

Kairi slowly began to smile, assured that her cousin would keep her word. "Thank you Zuzu." She said, hugging the older girl. "I forgive you. And I promise to stay away from Hiro as much as possible. I want you to be happy too."

"But you have to make Hiro not like you, so you have to be around him. If I just avoid Tai I'm sure he'll get annoyed eventually." Izumi rubbed the side of her head, trying to think on the best strategy.

"Right. So…I should stop being nice to him." the ebony haired girl nodded, her brow furrowing as she thought about it. "Except they're always together. Even in the greenhouse Taizen talked to me first before Hiro showed up. So wherever one is, the other usually isn't far behind."

Izumi nodded, tapping her head before she seemed to get an idea. "I've got it! I'll handle the rest of the dealings with the Daimyo. That way, you can be a bitch to Hiro and snuggle up with Tai, then he will be denied me and you can steal him away while I swoop in on Hiro!"

Kairi gasped. "That's perfect! All that political stuff bores me anyways." she said. "And since you'll be finishing up tomorrow, that means we have two days left to get them to like us. Well…the right ones to like us." She giggled.

"Exactly!" Izumi beamed. "Damn we're smart!"

"Cause' we're Uchiha!" Kairi said, her expression mirroring her cousin's. "Hey, you want to order room service and watch a movie?" she asked suddenly. "I'm hungry, but if we go out on the town we risk running into _them_." she said. "And that will foil our plans."

"Good idea." The elder nodded, smiling happily. "I'm starving!"

"Awesome. You order the food, I'll go see what's on." She said. The two split up to take care of their individual tasks then, their feud and boy problems momentarily forgotten.

* * *

Taizen smirked as he pulled a piece from the Jenga tower and placed it on top. "I'm telling you man, I'm gonna wind up fucking her before she leaves." He said to Hiro, who was sitting across from him at the small table in his kitchen. "It just takes a little persuasion, but she eventually takes her clothes off for me."

"That's horrible." Hiro scoffed. "What kind of man are you to speak of a lady that way and make her do those things." He shook his head, finding a piece and removing it from the stack.

"A real one." The blue haired boy huffed. "Besides, I really like her, but she has this crush thing on you, so seducing her is the only way I know of to one up you where she's concerned. No offense." He said. "I just know you would never do things like that to her, and based on what I've seen, she's an extremely sexual creature."

Hiro blinked, "She told you she has a crush on me?" he asked, looking back up at his friend.

"Yeah." Taizen grumbled, taking his turn. "She kept going on about how perfect you were. Until she saw my face. Guess I didn't hide my thoughts very well." He sighed, meeting the grey haired boy's electric blue gaze.

The grey haired man still looked confused. "Okay…so let me get this straight. She knows you like her and she still likes me, but she did stuff with you?" he arched a curious brow, making sure he got his facts right."

He nodded. "Yup. She even made it clear that she was using me to make her feel better since you were flirting with Kairi. Apparently she saw you two in the greenhouse before I could get to her."

Hiro frowned, rubbing his chin. "You don't think…Kairi _knows_ Izumi likes me…do you? Cause' if she does it would make so much sense as to why she's so evasive towards my obvious advances." He gasped then. "She has to know! And won't allow herself to like me cause' Izumi does!" Hiro stood, slamming his hands on the table and making their game fall over. "Tai! You have to sleep with Izumi! You have to fuck her so hard she won't know which way is up! That'll set everything right!" he smiled excitedly.

Taizen blinked. "But you're always telling me I shouldn't treat women that way and use sex as a means to control their emotions." He said.

"And since _when_ have you ever listened to me about that?!" Hiro yelled, glaring him down.

"Well…" Taizen thought, before shrugging. "Never, I guess."

"Exactly! So what's the problem this time!"

He frowned. "Nothing, it's just weird hearing you tell me to be my normal terrible self is all."

Hiro huffed, running his hand down his face. "Look, I really like Kairi okay? I just want her to see me without restrictions, and this is the only way. Normally I wouldn't say it, but it has to be done!"

The blue haired boy held up his hands. "Hey, you won't hear me complain. I was going to fuck her brains out anyways, whether or not you approved. This just means I won't have to hear you bitch at me later." He smirked. "So…how did your day with Kairi go, anyways?"

This seemed to make Hiro smile. "It was nice. We looked around and went to the park. I got her some hot chocolate. She was so cute when she was drinking it too, and I made sure she took it slow so she wouldn't burn her tongue again."

"Always so considerate." He teased with a shake of his head. "Did you even try to make a move on her? Hold her hand, kiss her, grope her, or anything?"

"I did try to hold her hand, but she saw it coming I suppose and pretended like something was wrong with her hair and was fixing it." Hiro sighed.

"Shame." He said. "Well, there's always tomorrow. Now that you know the game she's playing it will be easier for you to make your moves."

Hiro nodded. "I know a better battle plan now. I'll be ready."

Taizen leaned back in his chair, folding his hands behind his head. "Well then it looks like we're all set. By the time those Uchiha go home, they'll be smitten with us." He winked. "It'll all work out."

The grey haired man did the same, letting out a content sigh. "Yeah…" he smiled. "It'll all work out."


End file.
